Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of liquid crystal display, and particularly, to a display substrate, a display panel and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display device (LCD) includes advantages such as small volume, low power consumption, relative lower manufacturing cost, no radiation or the like, and has been widely applied in various fields.
Display panel of the liquid crystal display device is generally processed through rubbing alignment, which provides the display panel with an alignment direction such that liquid crystal molecules can be arranged in a certain direction. Currently, a common problem present in liquid crystal display devices is Mura phenomenon caused due to the rubbing alignment (called as rubbing Mura).
The rubbing Mura relates to quality defect generated during the rubbing alignment process for the liquid crystal display device. Of course, there may be many means to reduce or eliminate most of the rubbing Mura phenomena. There is a particular rubbing Mura phenomenon present in a fixing region of a display substrate where an alignment mark is arranged; this rubbing Mura phenomenon is generated during the rubbing alignment due to the fact that the region where the alignment mark is located could not be provided with any better alignment effect under adverse influence of the alignment mark, and the rubbing Mura is hard to be removed from the fixing region, resulting in significant adverse influence on a display effect of a product. In prior arts, although the rubbing Mura in the fixing region may be improved by reducing lifetime of a rubbing cloth, improvement effect is not ideal and there is waste of resources.